


Even Though Our Love Is Doomed

by Iron_Angel



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Married Couple, Outdoor Sex, Pre-War, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iron_Angel/pseuds/Iron_Angel
Summary: One evening in late-October 2076, Nate and Nora took a walk in the park.





	Even Though Our Love Is Doomed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: *insert standard "don't own, no profits made" jargon here*
> 
> Beta'd by StonerGhoul and DH. I'll correct any mistakes/typos as I find them.
> 
> Title from the song "Even Though Our Love Is Doomed" by Garbage.

At Nora's third frustrated sigh in as many minutes, Nate set aside his book and pushed himself up from the sofa, stretching a bit before moving to stand behind her seated at the dining table. Peeking over her shoulder, he could see that she hadn't progressed more than a page in the massive textbook in front of her despite the fact that she'd been staring at it long before he'd decided to keep her company half an hour ago.

"All right, that's enough for one night," he whispered, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. He picked up the pencil on her legal pad and placed it in the book's gutter, marking her place before flipping it closed.

She looked up at him with an indignant frown. "Hey, I'm trying to study!"

When she turned to reopen the book, he snatched it away, holding it up out of her reach when she jumped to her feet to take it back. It was a testament of her mental exhaustion that she actually hopped with arms outstretched before she realized how futile and ridiculous the effort was.

"Nate, please, I really need to study."

He shook his head. "No, right now you need to take a break." She opened her mouth to protest, but he continued, "You've been staring at the same page for well over ten minutes, you haven't written a single note for even longer, and you're getting frustrated." Again she tried to speak and again he forged on. "You're doing that sighing-growling noise."

She justified him by repeating the noise in defeat, then scowling when she realized it. She rubbed a hand over her eyes. "You know this is very important to me. It looks really bad on a lawyer's record to fail the Bar, even just once."

He nodded. "I understand that." He dropped the book back on the table and cupped her face between his hands. "But you're burning yourself out, love. The exam isn't for another couple of months, right? So let's take a little break just for tonight. We haven't had a chance to go out hardly at all since I got my discharge."

She glanced toward the wall clock over the television, looking conflicted. "It's really too late to go anywhere, though. Everywhere would be closed by now."

He thought for a moment. "How about a walk in the park? It's a clear night, the moon is almost New, and I bet the stars are amazing." He gave her the smile he knew she could never resist. "Come on, Nora, let's go look at the stars."

"I..." But she was defeated. Sighing, she shook her head and grinned. "All right, you win. I'll get my sweater."

~

"Looks like it's going to be a Waxing Crescent for Halloween this year."

Nora glanced over at Nate as he continued to stare up at the sky as they walked along the park's trail, and smiled. The military had changed him. While training had transformed him from decently athletic lad into muscled beast of a man -- which she could not deny she very much liked -- his combat tour had effected his mind. He was quieter and prone to bouts of depression, but it seemed nothing could take away his childhood enthusiasm for the celestial.

That reminded her. "Speaking of, Mrs. Rosa was telling me that the Hawthornes down the street have a community Halloween party every year, and that we should go. Supposedly, it's quite an exciting event."

"Oh, I've heard the rumors," he laughed. "A lot more goes on than good, old-fashioned puritan socializing and bobbing for apples with the Hawthornes."

Nora stopped in her tracks, confused.

Nate turned to face her, taking both her hands in his as he waited patiently for her to think her way through it. His face split into the widest grin when she whispered a soft "oh" and he could see her cheeks darkening even in the waning moonlight. Fighting back his laugh, he tugged her along as he walked backwards off the path, behind the tall row of hedges separating the trail from a clearing and a small stream.

Their spot.

Even on beautifully sunny and crowded days in the park, it seemed no one ever came to this little piece of heaven they'd found by accident back during their dating days. Barely big enough for the two of them, but the hedges muffled most of the sound from the main thoroughfare and the gap in the trees was just enough for a little afternoon reading or nighttime stargazing.

Spreading out the blanket Nora had had the forethought to bring with them, Nate flopped down on his back with a content sigh, patting the space next to him in invitation. When she sat down primly, modestly adjusting her skirt, he shook his head. "Oh no, you don't. Come here." He sat up, wrapped his arms around her, then fell back again, taking her with him. She struggled only half-heartedly, giggling as he rolled her beneath him to stop any chance of escape. "I finally get my wife away from those books, I'm not going to let her sit there putting on airs like Sunday dinner with the in-laws."

"You, sir, are unconscionable," she laughed, giving up her 'fight' as he pinned her hands above her head.

"Your long words don't scare me, madam counsel." He leaned closer to press a kiss to her lips.

When he pulled back, she put on her best professional scowl. "I see how it is. Luring me out here under false pretenses. 'Let's go look at the stars,' indeed."

He shrugged and smiled. "It worked, didn't it?" He released her to push himself up onto his hands and knees over her. "The stars will always be there. You've been so busy finishing up your degree and studying for the Bar, I've barely had any time with you since I got back. I've missed you."

Her face softened. "I've missed you, too." She lifted a hand to his cheek, tracing her fingers over his lips. "It's just that I'm so close to being done."

He caught her hand and kissed her fingertips. "I know. I don't begrudge your hard work." He kissed her palm. "I'm very proud of you. But tonight, I want to kiss you." He kissed her wrist. "Hold you." He let go of her hand to slide his around the back of her neck, lifting her up to kiss her lips again, earning a pleased hum. "Feel you." He eased himself down to fit his hips against hers.

She gasped softly, face heating up in another blush as his free hand rested on her exposed knee, sliding up under the hem of her skirt. "H-here?! What if we get caught?!" she whispered urgently.

That devilishly irresistible smile was back. "We won't if you can keep quiet."

She huffed in mock irritation. "Scandalous."

"Only if we get caught."

Rolling her eyes, she mirrored his grip and pulled him down into another kiss, parting her lips to allow him to deepen it as his hand under her skirt continued upwards.

They'd had sex the first night he'd come back home, passionate but quick, relieved he'd made it through his tour alive. Life, however, caught right back up with them the next morning. Nora with her law studies, and Nate with his VBA red tape that kept him down at Post 115 most of the time. There hadn't been much time to enjoy each other, to rekindle their spark.

She whimpered as his fingers traced along the elastic leg of her panties, tickling the skin of her inner thigh slightly before hooking one in the crotch panel, pulling them down and, with a little effort, off. Obstacle gone, he lightly ran his fingers over the soft thatch of hair, enjoying her needy little sounds and restless shifting for more contact. He didn't tease long, sliding two fingers into her folds, up to circle her clit and then down to press his middle into her opening with the ease of familiarity.

She broke the kiss, jerking her head back to let out a moan that she quickly remembered to stifle, clamping her hands over her mouth.

"You're going to get us caught," he sing-songed.

"O-oh... you ba... you bastard!" she hissed, moving her hands from her mouth to grip his shoulders. "You don't fight...  _oh fuck_... fair!"

A vibration that felt suspiciously like a chuckle rumbled through his chest as he trailed his lips over her throat, grazing her skin with his teeth as he added a second finger and pumped them a little faster. He knew what she liked and he had missed being able to give it to her for too long. Without breaking his rhythm, he shifted himself lower down her body, flipping her skirt up to reveal her naked sex.

"I'm sorry, love, I should have taken the time to do this sooner," he whispered. He settled onto his stomach, his shoulders pushing her thighs apart, and lowered his mouth to flick the tip of his tongue against her clit in time with his fingers.

She had to press one hand to her mouth again, but the other slid into his hair, keeping him in place as she writhed against him. Feeling the first clenches of her inner walls around his fingers, he flattened his tongue, sweeping broad, merciless circles over her nub. She maintained her quiet only just barely, coming with a suppressed keen. Now he wished a little that he'd chosen to stay home so he could listen to her be as loud as she wanted.

No time for regret, though, as she urged him back up her body with a tug to his collar. Despite the taste of herself on his lips, she kissed him hard in the way he knew she meant _I love you, I need you_ without ever having to say a word.

Nora was nothing if not a generous lover. Having danced this dance many times, there was no mistaking her motives as she coaxed him onto his back while also fumbling at the button of his pants. Again, if they were at home or if it hadn't been so long since they had last been intimate, he would have welcomed her going down on him.

He placed his hands over hers just as she managed to open his fly, causing her to look up at him in confusion. "Later, love. Right now, I want to be inside of you."

She frowned, looking uncertain. "But... I know you didn't bring your wallet. We don't have a condom."

He ran his hands over her arms, across her shoulders, up to cup her face. "I know," he said softly. "I'm here with you now. I've done my service. I'm not going anywhere." He held her gaze for a moment to be sure he had her full attention. "I'm ready to start _trying_."

She was still for a long moment, eyes searching his. Then, "Oh Nate..."

Several moments of blinding smiles, deep kisses, and shifting of clothes later, his pants were around his knees and she was straddled across his thighs. He had one hand on her hip and the other around his cock, rubbing the tip lightly against her folds. "Last chance to back out, love. We do this, I want it to be something you want, too."

She nodded. "Please."

He maneuvered her up over him, guiding his length into her, then letting go to wrap his hands around her waist to help her balance as she lowered herself down at her own pace. For all that she'd ridden him before, this time was like nothing either had ever experienced. The feeling of being bare and unprotected for the first time. The thrill of being out under the night sky, the park more or less empty but still with the chance of getting caught. The knowledge that they had forever together now, no more tours of duty or fear that the ringing doorbell would be the notifying officer.

It was a moment both wished they could make last forever.

"I love you so much," she panted, rocking against him faster as her muscles began to squeeze him. "Oh baby, I'm so close!"

He slid a hand between them to roughly circle his thumb over her clit. "Come for me, love!"

She completely forgot she was supposed to stay quiet, letting out a cry that anyone within earshot could never mistake. In for a penny, Nate mentally shrugged and let out a loud groan as he followed quickly after.

When the world came back into focus, Nora lifted up and off of him, making him flinch as his softening cock popped free, and curled up against his side. Resting her head against his shoulder, she sighed, "Things are going to be different from now on, aren't they?"

"Yeah, but a good different, I think." He wrapped an arm around her, seemingly oblivious to his pants still around his knees and the mix of their fluids drying on his skin. He'd clean it up in a bit; he wanted to hold her a little longer. "It'll be a big change, you getting pregnant. Regrets?"

She shook her head, yawning and snuggling closer. "No."

\------------~~~~~~~~~~~~------------

She jerked awake, eyes snapping open to stare up at the stars through the hole in the rusted-out ceiling.

"Nora?"

It wasn't Nate's voice. It wasn't Nate arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her into his comfortingly familiar chest.

"Are you okay?"

Tears welled in her eyes as she turned her face into the old mattress, her body shaking as she fought back the sobs.

The arm left her waist to stroke a hand through her hair.

"Shh... It's just a bad dream. I'm here. I've got you."

No. _This_ was the bad dream, this living nightmare. One she knew she would never wake up from.

**Author's Note:**

> Companion at the end deliberately left unspecified so that the reader may pick their preference. Reader's choice.
> 
> Nerd Alert: The moon phases are accurate for October 2076, if my calculations are correct.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
